walkwayfandomcom-20200215-history
Hunting
Welcome to Walkway's hunting guide! This page is to help others out with either training apprentices or just improving their own skills. To see a page dedicated directly to apprentice training, click here . The format: First, it will show the animal group, and what animals are included in the group. It will then explain how to catch the animal and/or tips on doing it. Amphibians (Frogs, toads, salamanders) How to catch: Go in a crouch and sneak up to it like any prey. When going to attack, try to pin it down on its back to prevent the amphibian from slipping away from you. Use your claws to hold it down, then your teeth to bite its neck. It should go limp, and die. You will then have your catch. Birds (Finches, grouses, thrushes, sparrows, crows, pigeons, doves, starlings, magpies, pheasants, wrens, moorhens, blackbirds, robins, wagtails, lapwings, ravens) How to catch: '''First, climb into a tree. Wait silently until a bird lands either on the same branch or a nearby one you can sneak onto quietly. Creep up to it slowly and carefully, then lunge at it. Aim for the wings to disable them, then go for the neck. If it is on the ground, do the same technique. Birds Of Prey (Falcons, eagles, hawks) '''How to catch: '''Strongly recommended to be hunted in groups of AT LEAST 3-4 cats. Everyone must help attack the bird. If you have four cats, have to go for the wings to disable them, and two go for the neck/face/chest. If you have three, One of the cats trying to disable the wings must also help the feline who is trying to attack the neck/face/chest. This process is a lot easier with four cats. Rodents (Rats, mice, wood mice, voles, water voles, squirrels, chipmunks, shrews, water shrews) '''How to catch: Lower your body near the grass, and take nearly all your weight into your haunches. Rodents can hear you before it sees or smells you, so make sure to be silence but swift. Just stalk forwards until about a bit more than a tail-length away, then pounce. Dig your claws into the body, and your teeth into the neck/body. Lagomorphs (Hares, rabbits) How to catch: Rabbits/hares will scent you before it sees you, so be sure to stalk it where the wind is blowing in your direction. When attacking, pounce on the rabbit, aim for the neck, and give it a swift bite. Reptiles (Lizards, snakes) How to catch: Reptiles must be caught fast. Pad up silently to the reptile until you are about a tail-length away or pouncing distance away, then leap and pin the reptile down quickly before delievering a killing bite to the neck. Note: Do not pin a lizard from their tail, for they have the ability to disconnect from their tails without doing them any harm. Fish (Trout, carp, minnows, salmon, pikes, catfish) How to catch: Sit beside the river/stream of your choice, and be sure your reflection and shadow do not fall on the water's surface. As soon as you spot a fish at the surface, surge your (unsheathed) paw into the water and scoop it out of the water and onto land, away from the water's shore. Give it a swift bite to the neck, and let it go limp. Insects (WARNING: NOT RECCOMMENDED FOR CONSUMPTION. IT IS BETTER AS AN EARLY TRAINING FOR KITS TO HUNT) (Beetles, earthworms, caterpillars) How to catch: Simply find a bug that is at the surface, and squish it with your paw. If you want the bug to not be flat, use a single claw to gently insert it through the bug's head to kill it. Category:Guides Category:Elements